


Boning For Honey

by Prince_Anka



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Winnie The Pooh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Anka/pseuds/Prince_Anka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(brign me to life plays while i look straight intot he camera)<br/>help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boning For Honey

**Author's Note:**

> why

Jack was looking for the holiday door to look for his honey-colored lover.

"oh dear where has he gone?" he questioned himself doing the spilts with his skeleton legs

"oh bother" came from a faint voice from the deep fog

"Pooh?" he said into the fog raising himself from the ground.

"yes? who's there" said Pooh, his voice still faint

(ok this is the part where i gave up on doing correct grammar fuck this its like 2 am dont judge me)

"it is i, pooh, ur lover" Jack said while while fucking doing his weird ass steps he does in the movie

"jack?" pooh questioned said, his voice getting closer

jack chuckled "yes its jack" 

"well it appears i am stuck, jack" pooh laughed, finally coming into vision for Jack.

And there Pooh was, his upper half stuck into a hole of a tree (ybknow just think of the time whrre he got stuck in that jackasses house and that docuhe rabbit had to push him out ok ok)

"Oh my" Jack thought as he stared at the rump that was before him, imagining on what he could do to it with his mASSIVE SKELETON DONG.

"can u help me out of this situation jack?" questions pooh while wiggling his butt, already knowing what he was doing to his lover.

Jack let out a low laugh as he put his bony fingers near Pooh's entrance "i think i have better ideas pooh"

the thye just had fucking sex i the forest they didnt have lube nothing they have fucking sex with no lube and with a skeleton dongtoo liek what

**Author's Note:**

> this is for spooky ok gooDBYE my url is dong-expansion


End file.
